A media player stores media assets, such as audio tracks, videos, and photos that can be played or displayed on the media player. One example of a media player is the iPod™ media player, which is available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. Often, a media player acquires its media assets from a host computer that serves to enable a user to manage media assets. As an example, the host computer can execute a media management application to manage media assets. One example of a media management application is iTunes®, version 6.0, produced by Apple Inc.
A media player typically includes one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface to the media player. For example, the connector or port can enable the media player to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. There are today many different types of accessory devices that can interconnect to the media player. For example, a remote control can be connected to the connector or port to allow the user to remotely control the media player. As another example, an automobile can include a connector and the media player can be inserted onto the connector such that an automobile media system can interact with the media player, thereby allowing the media content on the media player to be played within the automobile.
Many accessories, such as USB speakers, are capable of receiving digital audio. Accordingly, it is desirable that the media player be able to provide digital audio to these types of accessories. Heretofore, only analog audio signals have been provided from the media player to an accessory.
Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to enable manufacturers of media players to provide digital audio tracks to associated accessories. The present invention addresses such a need.